Missing, Found, Protected
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony had known Nebula and Peter Quill from childhood. They had disappeared when he had been ten. Then began the hard times. Now, years later, a disabled Tony is contacted by Thor and Bruce after the Civil War as they return to Earth, bringing back those who went missing. Will the missing ones protect the one who needs it the most?...Soulmates
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Story inspired and Beta by Rasi10**

* * *

**Introduction**  
Tony had known Nebula and Peter Quill from childhood. They had disappeared when he had been ten. Then began the hard times. Now, years later, a disabled Tony is contacted by Thor and Bruce after the Civil War as they return to Earth, bringing back those who went missing. Will the missing ones protect the one who needs it the most?...

* * *

Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy  
Tony/Stephen/Loki/Bucky/Betty/Carol/Bruce/Valkyrie/OC

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was very lonely. He was 4 and his parents were busy, but at least he knew that they loved him. He never fit in with the kids of his age as he was too smart. His Daddy and Mummy told him that all the time. He just couldn't make any friends due to that. Which made him sad. All he had was Daddy, Mummy, Auntie Peggy, Jarvis and Anna. He had no one else.

Howard and Maria had noticed their son's solitude and were worried as they couldn't have another child. So they couldn't give Tony a playmate that way. They loved their son dearly; Howard knew that he would be surpassing him on seeing that circuit board Tony had given him not too long ago. He just wished he could give his little genius someone to play with.

Howard watched as his son was on his mother's lap, learning the piano that Tony was really good at playing.

"Daddy, am I doing good?" Tony asks, smiling.

"My little genius, you should do recitals", Howard says, ruffling Tony's hair.

Tony giggles and Howard smiled in return. He just wanted what was best for his son.

He went out into the city the next day. He was walking past an alley when he heard what sounded like a child crying. He turns to the alley and looks in the dark gloomy alley.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Howard asks.

The only response he got was more sobs. He walked over and saw a small figure huddled behind the dumpster.

"Hello, sweetheart. Where are your Mum and Dad?" Howard asks softly, kneeling down to look at her in the eye. The small girl looked up shyly, tears flowing freely from her beady black eyes.

"My Mummy and Daddy are dead", the girl says softly.

"Can you come out here? I would like to help you", Howard asks softly to the scared child.

"I can't. I am different", the girl replies.

"You can trust me sweetheart", Howard reassured her gently. The little girl comes out from where she had been crouching. He could now see why she was saying she was different. She had blue skin. She clearly wasn't from Earth. He wondered where she had come from.

"What is your name? My name is Howard", Howard states.

"Nebula", the girl whispers.

"That is a very pretty name for a pretty girl", Howard says, smiling at her, causing her to giggle softly.

"It is going to be ok," Howard reassures her. " How old are you?"

"7", the girls says softly.

"Well... how about this. Do you want to come home with me? I have a four-year-old son that would love to play with you. I promise that no harm will come to you", Howard vows

"Really?" Nebula asks shyly

"Really. I will take you in as my own", Howard assures.

"Ok", Nebula says, crawling out of the corner she was in, shivering from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Howard asks

"Yes", Nebula murmurs

Howard takes off his jacket and hands it to the little girl, who struggled to slip it on.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Howard asks

"Can you?" Nebula asks shyly

"I can. Come here", Howard says holding out his arms

Nebula held out her arms eagerly. Howard picked her up easily, wrapping his jacket around her.

"And now, we are ready to go home", Howard announces.

Nebula laid her head on Howard's shoulder as he walks. This was the safest she has felt since her family was killed by Thanos. This man felt safe. He was nice. She had figured out that she was on Terra but clueless on anything else.

"This is Terra?" Nebula queried.

"Terra?" Howard asks, confused.

"It is what my planet called this place. What do you call it?" Nebula asks.

"Earth", Howard replies, "We call it Earth"

"Is this what Earth looks like?" Nebula asked curiously

"Not exactly. This is New York. There are many cities and towns on Earth. My wife and I as well as our son would be honoured to help you learn more about Earth", Howard says to the girl

"I would like that", Nebula replies. They walk in silence until they get to his car.

"What is this?" Nebula asks curiously.

"This is a car. It is how people on earth get around", Howard explains as he buckled her in.

He drives as he explains some of Earth's history. Nebula was really interested. She thought Howard was really nice. She was just worried about what the man's wife and son would think of her.

"Will your wife like me?" Nebula asks

"She will adore you", Howard replies, smiling.

"Will your son like me?" Nebula asks, feeling self-conscious.

"He will love you. He will ask you a lot of questions. You will be his big sister. You think you're up for the job?" Howard asks

"I hope so", Nebula responds nervously  
Howard distracts the nervous girl by describing his family to her. They arrived at the family mansion about half an hour later. Howard parks the car and goes around and opens Nebula's door.

"Come on in, don't be shy", Howard encouraged her.  
Nebula takes his hand and follows him inside.

"Maria! Tony! I have a surprise", Howard calls

"Daddy!" a boy's voice called as the said boy ran towards them, his eyes widening at seeing Nebula. A woman with kind eyes came behind him and smiles at Nebula.

"Who are you sweetheart?" she asks

"I am Nebula", Nebula replies softly  
"She hasn't anyone left. I thought we could take her in. She can be Tony's big sister", Howard explains

"I get a big sister!" Tony asked, excited at the prospect.

"Yes, if that is what she wishes", Howard replied.

"Hi I am Tony", Tony says hushing up to Nebula, "I am 4. How old are you?"

"I am 7", Nebula says smiling

"You're not from Earth! I like your skin. Are you really going to be my big sister?" Tony asks rapidly.

"Thanks and I am not from earth. I will be if you want?" Nebula replied.

"I am Maria. Welcome to the family Nebula", Maria says with a smile and hugs the girl.

Nebula loved her new family. They really cared for her. They hid her skin but insisted that she shouldn't be ashamed of it. She adored her little brother. He was great. She couldn't think why people wouldn't be friends with him. Sure he was smart. But he was so kind and caring.

A year later, she was adopted by the Stark's and became Nebula Stark. They met Peter Quill. He was a nice boy and was even nice to her little brother, which she found to be great. She had promised Tony that she wouldn't be friends with anyone that wasn't nice to him after noticing that he was being picked on by other students. So Nebula and Peter protected Tony. Tony enjoyed having a big sister and a friend like Peter, even though he was 3 years older than him.

Tony felt like he had finally found a friend and a sibling who looked after him. She would even tell him about her home planet, which he found to be really cool.  
As the years went by they became really close. Nebula couldn't believe how lucky she was to have another family that loved her. She loved her Aunt Peggy, Jarvis, Anna and her new Mum and Dad and her little brother. She promised that she would always protect him.

But as always, good things never last long. She was 13 when everything changed. She was out walking home from the mall where she had bought a gift for Tony's 10th birthday. It was to be a surprise for him.

She was so happy that she didn't see someone approach her until the last second when they grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. She gasped when she saw the man who had killed her first family.

"What do you want you murderer?" she yells, furiously.

"Oh! Nothing but a sweet little deal, my child. I will leave your precious little family alone, only if you will come with me willingly", he proposed.

Nebula was now in a dilemma. She didn't want to betray her new family by leaving them all of a sudden. But at the same time, she didn't want them hurt because of this mad man.

"Alright, I will come with you only if you let me grab my stuff and leave a goodbye note to them", Nebula spat out.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you so don't try to call for help", he warned.

She got home and noticed that her parents weren't back yet. She had tears in her eyes as she places the gift on her brother's desk with a little note. She hoped that he would forgive her.

She walked out of the mansion, glancing back at it for one last time before Thanos grabbed her and took her away to a life she never wanted. She just hoped that her baby brother would forgive her.

When Tony got home, he had hoped to find his sister there. He hadn't seen her all day. He hadn't seen Peter in a week because his mum was sick.

"Nebby!" Tony calls running up the stairs

When she didn't answer he was worried. He checked her room but she wasn't in there. He looked around the house and she wasn't anywhere. When he entered his bedroom he saw a small box on his bed with a note.

He picked up the note and it was in Nebula's handwriting.

_'Little brother,_

_I am sorry but I have to go. I don't belong here. I don't want to bring you any harm. I am so sorry. Just know you will always be in my heart. I am so sorry. I will never forget you._

_All my Love,_

_Your Big Sis Neb_  
_PS: This is a gift to remember me by. I left a similar one with Peter'_

Tony opens it with tears in his eyes and sees a ball locket. He opens it to see himself and Nebula in her true form. Then there was a picture of Himself, Nebula and Peter.

"Why did she leave?" Tony asks himself, even now. "Didn't she care for me?"  
His parents were crushed by her disappearance and searched for her but couldn't find her. It broke him, even more, when Peter disappeared around the same time.  
That was the turning point in Tony's life. His father started hitting him and his mother ignored him. His father went searching for Captain America.

Whenever he was home he took out his anger and frustration on Tony. Tony was 11 and it was the anniversary of Nebula's disappearance when his father hurt him really bad that he ended up in the hospital. When he woke up from his coma, he found out that he couldn't hear. The doctors didn't know why. But he was saved by none other than James Barnes the Winter Soldier who informed him that he was one of Tony's soulmates.

Tony only had Jarvis, Anna and Aunt Peggy helping him adjust and hide his disability because as a Stark he couldn't have a weakness. He made hearing aids so he could hear. He learnt sign language and lip reading in case his aids didn't work.

He was a loner again, just like when he was little. When he turned 15 he got into MIT, his parents didn't care. He left home and meet Rhodey, who became his best friend. But Tony never trusted him with his secret.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. James came and went stating he was protecting Tony. By Tony's 21st birthday his parents had been killed and Jarvis and Anna were dead. He was basically alone. All he has was the company, which he would trade just to have his sister and Peter back. He never forgot them. Even as more years passed and he turned into someone he didn't like. Then Afghanistan happened and he had his eyes opened.

He had been afraid to remember those who hurt him. He had closed himself off. Yinsen made him realise that. So he started to remember them. He decided to become Ironman to make his sister and friend proud. Even though they would never know.

Then Stane betrayed him and that hurt. Stane said some nasty things about his sister. So Tony took care of him after he tried to kill Pepper.

He never told Pepper, Happy or Rhodey about his hearing problem. He just couldn't let them in on his weakness. Especially when Rhodey stole his suit when he was dying. He was so out of control because he couldn't handle the fact he was dying and might never know what happened to those he truly trusted.

Making the new core was like a new life. He might have gotten a message from his father. But he could never forgive his father for what he did.

Then the Avengers happened. He started to trust them, even though they had gotten off on a rocky start. But he never confides them in his secret. Probably a good thing, considering that years later the Accords tore them apart.

Tony lost everything then. Rhodey was paralysed and hated him and went on the run. Rogers had nearly killed him. He would have never killed James, he loved him too much to do that. His boyfriend came back just as Stephen arrived and they saved him. But he lost his legs. He got a head injury that reduced his sight and made him prone to seizures. He also had scars on one side of his face.

He was now confined to his wheelchair, 35 years after his sister and friend left him behind to be miserable. He wondered what he been for them. He couldn't even say their names without hurting. Now that was hard with Peter, as his Spiderling shared the name of the person who deserted him.

He had adopted Peter when his aunt died and took in Harley and his sister Mercedes. He had also taken in Gwen Stacey, Miles Morales, Riri Williams, Kate Bishop, Greg Wallis, Vance Astrovik, Dante Pertuz, Kamala Khan and Doreen Green. Most of the kids had powers that their parents didn't like. All of them had lost their families and were part of the Young Avengers.

Tony had remodelled the Avengers and everyone had to pass through Stephen and Carol. Stephen could tell if someone was lying and Carol did the physical test. James was with him after Tony got him legal help for mind control. He was sentenced to be watched by the New Avengers. His code name was Winter Wolf.

He was dating his soulmates James, Stephen, Betty, and Carol. His other soulmates were missing. He knew Bruce was one and was surprised that Loki was another and then whoever was this Valkyrie person. His other soulmates was an Enchantress named Stellamaria and Stephanie and they had been with him the longest and had given him a lot of biological kids.

Jason Peter Stark, Riviera Nebula Stark, Paul Andrew Stark, Arthur Jarvis Stark, Tempest Anna Stark, Ryder Elliott Stark, Rikki Laura Stark, Violette Paige Stark, Nicolette Alice Stark, Torres Damion Stark, Liberty Margret Stark, Cody Nicholas Stark, Dakota Julia Stark, Charlotte Amelia Stark, Sahara Sarah Stark, Rebel Felicity Stark, Adelaide, Jakarta, Malaysia, Nebraska and India Stark, James Yinsen Stark, Cedric Robert, Forest Angelina Stark, Arrow Bruce Stark, Arctic Rose Stark, Everest Stephen Stark, Ever Pepper Stark and Ivy Lyra Stark.

He was slowly learning to cope and trust. He told his new friends about his disability with hearing and they all helped. Even Laura Barton and her kids with Maggie and Cassie Lang. It was like having a family, one he hadn't had since he was 10.  
He was at his desk working on upgrades for Riri's suit design and Peter's when a girl appears. He couldn't tell how she got here.

"How did you get in here?" Tony demanded as JARVIS called for backup

"I am Hela, the daughter of Loki. I come with a message from my Uncle Thor and your friend Doctor Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk"

Somehow, Tony thought his life was about to change. If only he had known how right he was…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

**Tony's Adopted Children:**  
**Gwen Stacey (18)**

**Peter Parker (16)**

**Miles Morales (16)**  
**Kate Bishop (16)**  
**Riri Williams (16)**

**Vance Astrovik (15)**

**Greg Wallis (15)**  
**Doreen Green (13)**  
**Harley Keener (13)**  
**Kamala Khan (12)**

**Dante Pertuz (12)**  
**Mercedes Keener (9)**

**Tony's Biological Kids**  
**Jason Peter Stark (15)**  
**Riviera Nebula Stark (14)**

**Paul Andrew Stark (13)**  
**Arthur Jarvis Stark (12)**  
**Tempest Anna Stark (12)**

**Ryder Elliott Stark (11)**

**Rikki Laura Stark (11)**

**Violette Paige Stark (11)**

**Nicolette Alice Stark (11)**

**Torres Damion Stark (10)**  
**Liberty Margret Stark (9)**  
**Cody Nicholas Stark (8)**  
**Dakota Julia Stark (7)**  
**Charlotte Amelia Stark (6)**

**Sahara Sarah Stark (5)**

**Rebel Felicity Stark (5)**

**Adelaide, Jakarta, Malaysia, Nebraska and India (5)**

**James Yinsen Stark (4)**

**Cedric Robert Stark (4)**  
**Forest Angelina Stark (3)**  
**Arrow Bruce Stark (2)**

**Arctic Rose Stark (2)**  
**Everest Stephen Stark (1)**  
**Ever Pepper Stark (1)**  
**Ivy Lyra Stark (1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Tony looks at Hela. He couldn't believe she was here. And that she came representing Thor. He heard the myths surrounding Hela. But he didn't put much stock in them. Well he would have to rev-elated what myths he read. Maybe there was _some_ truth too them.

Tony shakes his head trying to clear it.

"Your not how Uncle Thor and Doctor Banner described you", Hela states looking at the scared man.

"It had been a long time since they saw me", Tony mutters

He was still upset that Bruce left him to deal with the fallout from Ultron himself. And the fact that Thor never apologised.

"What is the message?" Tony asks  
"I have it here", Hela says handing him an envelope.

"When do they expect a reply?" Tony asks

"Soon. But I'll wait here till your done", Hela tells him brightly.

"Alright…", Tony starts but is interrupted by the door too his office banging open.

His adopted kids Gwen, Peter, Harley, Riri, Kate, Kamala, Dante, Vance, Greg, Miles, and Doreen.

"I need the lab Tony...", Gwen starts

"Tony can I test those ne…", Peter starts

"Tony what about the new armour?" Harley asks

They stop there words seeing the strange girl in with their adopted Father.

"Kids this is Hela. Loki's daughter. She bought a message from Thor and Bruce", Tony explains  
"Doctor Banner is in space?" Miles asks

"That is so cool", Peter and Riri mutter

"Yes. Can you show her around the Compound while I read this letter?" Tony asks them

Giving them the hint he needed to be along. They knew he well enough by now to know what he was trying to say.

"Come on Hela you going to love this", Kate says happily

Hela smiles at their willingness to accept her. She never been accept that face before. She quickly follows them out.

Leaving Tony alone.

Tony takes a deep breath, turns off his hearing aid (for less distractions) and opens the letter with his shakily hands. He immediately recognises Bruce's writing.

_Tony,_

_I don't know what to say. I have just started getting used to the fact that I somehow gotten to other planet and been stuck as the Hulk for around four years._

_I can't imagine what it had been like for you._

_I am so sorry I ran. But the Hulk just completely took over. As I said I only turned back recently. Thanks to Thor. And well you. Your clothes helped. _

_I hoped that everyone is ok and I am sorry I wasn't there to help with the fallout from Ultron. When I get back too Earth I will try and make it up too you._

_Now on to another matter. Odin is dead. Asgard has been destroyed. Yes it is true. Astera, Thor and Loki's sister killed most of the Asgardians and ended up causing Ragnarök. _

_We managed to get most of the civilians to safety. We are now on a ship headed your way._

_Thor was hoping you and the rest of the Avengers would help smooth the way and find the Asgardians some where to settle._

_Thor asked if you could ask a Doctor Strange? I think he called him. Something out him helping him find his Father and would know the place they want to settle at._

_Just so you and the other Avengers are warned Loki is with us. By the way he was controlled to attack New York and we have proof with us that he is relatively innocent. He is kind of a good guy now. And the Hulk likes him. Hulk didn't even try to kill him this time. Loki was the one to help get most of the Asgardians away. With Heimdall and Valkyries help._

_It was a team effort but Asgard is still gone. And Odin dead. Thor is King and is asking you to help him out as he considers you a leader of our people._

_Hela is delivering this message and Loki assures us and you, you can trust her. I know that is not much of a comfort. But just trust me._

_I also hope when we met again you can forgive me._

_I hope everyone is well. And I hope we get your reply soon._

_-Doctor Bruce Banner_

Tony was left revealing at the revelations. Asgard was destroyed? Odin was dead? Thor was King? Thor wanted asylum for his people? Here on Earth?

This going to be a nightmare.

Wait a minute did Bruce say '_Doctor Strange'_?

"Stephen you are so dead", Tony mutters

Tony immediately shoots off a text to Stephen, Carol, James, Vision, Daisy, Sharon and Hope. And his wife the Enchantress Stellamaria. His current Avengers. Needed them. And Carol would be a big help. He could probably send for to Thor and Bruce to lead them here. As neither had ever been to the Avengers Compound.

He starts thinking more and realises he would have too tell Bruce and Thor why all their Team were on the run and about the Accords.

He brings to have a panic attack.

The door opens without Tony seeing. Too caught up in his panic attack.

Tony jumps a little in his Wheelchair when a hand touches him. He looks to see James looking at him worriedly.

'_Deep breaths Doll', _he signs, _'Try to copy my breathing'_

Tony felt James picking him up and carrying him over to the couch and wrapped his arms around his soulmate. And Tony begins to calm down being in James's arms. His metal arm was comforting.

'_Are you ok?' _James signs

"Better now. Are Carol and the others coming?" Tony asks his pitch wonky because he wasn't using his hearing aid.

'_They will be here in minutes', _James signs

Tony nods in James arms.

Hope was next to come in looking at him worriedly.

'_You ok Tones?' _Hope signs

"Had better days", Tony mutters

Stellamaria comes in next and sees how upset her soulmate is. She looks at James for what happened and James just shook his head. He had no clue what happened. So she took a seat next to James. To give Tony support.

Sharon comes in next and see her cousin upset. Which he was often but this felt different too her.

'_It will be ok Cousin'_, she signs as she takes a seat.

Carol comes in with Vision and Daisy. Carol sees Tony upset and moves too his side, next to James.

'_I am here Tones', _she signs

"Thank you", Tony whispers

Then out of a portal comes Stephen who looked at Tony worryingly. Tony turns on his hearing aid with a wince as all the noise of the Compound comes too him.

"What is wrong to call all us here?" Stephen asks  
"Bruce and Thor got in contact with me", Tony tells them

ALL their eyes widen at the news.

"How is Doctor Banner with Thor?" Vision asks

"He somehow met each other on another planet. Asgard is destroyed and Odin is dead. Isn't that right Stephen?" Tony asks looking at his soulmate

Stephen winces, "I didn't know it would turn out like that"

"What happened to Asgard?" Carol asks

Tony points to the letter and Daisy picks it up and reads it out loud at Tony's instructions.

Everyone was shocked to learn about the fate of Asgard and now its civilians fate were in the hands of THEM.

"What am I going to say too them?" Tony asks them

They look at him in sympathy.

"They won't blame you", Carol says squeezing his hand.

"How do you know?" Tony asks softly

"Because we will explain and if they do…", Hope leaves it hanging.

"And I don't care that Bruce, Loki and this Valkyrie are our soulmates. We can still kick their asses", Stellamaria says to Tony.

"We will have to give Loki a chance at a fair trial", Carol says thinking.

"That will be hard with all the damage he caused", Hope points out

"Stephen do you know a true spell?" Tony asks

"I am sure I can find on", Stephen states

"That will probably be our best bet", Tony tells them

"We need plans on Home Arrest maybe for him too", Sharon adds

"Where is the place the Thor mentioned to settle his people?" Tony asks Stephen.

"It was in Norway", Stephen informs him

"Great. Not just the UN we have to talk too", James says sarcastically, "And wait too Stevie find out"

"Well Ross is going to _love_ this", Daisy says sarcastically

"Your ALL going to help?" Tony asks hopefully

"Yes", everyone states.

Tony felt relieved that they were all willing to help.

He just hoped Thor and Bruce took the news off what happened in their absence well…

* * *

_Deep Space…_

* * *

Bruce looked out at the stars. He still couldn't believe he ended up so far from home. He was desperate too know how Tony was fairing. But Hela hadn't returned yet.  
"It will be ok my friend", Thor says placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.  
"Will it? We have _both_ been gone nearly four years. Not everything will be the same", Bruce tells him

"I know my friend. But we must look at the positives", Thor tells him wisely.  
"The positives being they will surely attack me and lock me up", Loki states coming over.  
"We will get your name cleared Brother", Thor tells him firmly.

"It is not like they will believe us", Loki points out.  
"Tony's smart if we tell him everything he will likely put things together", Bruce offers Loki a small smile.

Before they could say anything else. The spaceship jolts.

"Someone has got hold of us", Loki states frowning with concern.

They didn't know who it was.

Who would be coming to them?

In deep space?

Was it friend or foe?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
